Acceptant
by Xplumbob-books-incX
Summary: This is a fluffy FourTris no-war story. It is sweet and Lovey-Dovey and appropriate for 10-12 because of violence. kthnxbye! P.S. - Be on the lookout for a new chapter soon...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Divergent FANFICTION; I am no Veronica Roth, so none of the characters are mine. This story takes place where Divergent takes place, but there are some changes. First of all, the only characters dead are Al, and Jeanine Matthews. Eric and Max are in prison for treason, and traitorous acts. The war never happened, but was attempted. Caleb and Susan moved in together into dauntless compound and have a daughter, Rose. The couples are: Shauna and Zeke, Will and Christina, Uriah and Marlene, Tris and Four, and Caleb and Susan. Everybody has their jobs, and this takes place when Tris is 20, and Four is 22. So, that means it takes place four years in the future. Tris and Four are moved in together. Divergents are accepted in my version. There will be some violence, but that will take place later on in the story. Let the story begin!

Accepted (Divergent Fanfiction)

TRIS POV: Tonight is another 'Candor or Dauntless' party at Zeke &amp; Shauna's place. That means I'll have to dress in layers. Just as I am about to start adding layers to my outfit, my phone pings as a text message comes in. I take a look and giggle.

Christina: Remember Tris, dress in layers, we don't want this to turn into an M-rated party.

Tris: I will, I promise.

Christina: Pass the rules on to Susan and Caleb! RULES: Dress in layers! Someone will say your name and ask you Candor or Dauntless. Candor means you have to tell the truth to their question, Dauntless means they get to dare you to do something. If you don't want to do what they say, you have to take a piece of clothing off, socks and shoes don't count! That's why you should wear layers!

Tris: I have a feeling Susan and Caleb will 4get and not wear layers.

Christina: Agreed. Four is coming 2 rite?

Tris: Y would he miss this?

Christina: True

Just as Christina's last message comes in, Four enters the room. He wears a black t-shirt and faded jeans, something most Dauntless wear.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks as he looks over my shoulder. I quickly hide the phone, looking up at him innocently.

"How can anyone trust you?" He asks playfully, as he takes the phone from me. I look up at him with puppy eyes and frown. He glances at the phone and then gives it back to me.

"I was texting Christina, it's not like I was planning to kidnap Peter, though that would be a good idea-" I start, just as Four gives me a hard glare.

"It wouldn't be good if I had a criminal girlfriend, now would it?" He asks, handing the phone back, "You ready to head to Zeke &amp; Shauna's?"

"I need to change, then I'll be ready. Can you drop me off at Christina's, I think she wanted to help me choose my clothing," I say, quite bluntly, as I grab my phone and stuff it in my purse, then grab my purse. Four, well, Tobias, drops me off at Christina's and then heads back home to change himself.

As Tobias drops me off at Christina's, the door opens to a screaming Lynn, smiling Marlene, frazzled Christina, crying Rose, and surprisingly calm Susan. As I walk in, everyone turns to stare.

"Here Tris is! Sit down, what do you want? Hair straightened or curled? Maybe crimped, or-" Christina babbles as she taps a chair.

"Anything you think is good, I trust your judgment," I say, calmly, as Rose walks over to me to sit in my lap.

"That's a bad idea!" Marlene chirps as she walks over to me to help Christina comb my hair.

After an hour and a half, Christina is done with me. I look in the mirror and gasp. I look…beautiful! Christina dressed me in a purple tank top, black shorts, black leggings, white dress, red crop-top, short black leather jacket, and black boots. With everything layered on top, it looks beautiful. Just then, Tobias, Uriah, Will, Caleb, and James (Lynn's boyfriend) come to pick us all up to head over to the party. When Tobias sees me he smiles and takes my hand, leading me over to Zeke and Shauna's.

At Zeke and Shauna's there are already five people there, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Isabel, and Jess. Everyone takes a seat, mine being next to Tobias and Christina. The first person to ask someone is Zeke, since it's his house.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"Knowing you, you already have a dare for me, so Candor" Uriah says, everyone gasps, Uriah never chooses Candor.

"Hmmm…who is the prettiest girl in this room?" Zeke asks, smiling once again.

Uriah takes a second to answer, looking around at all the girls in the room., "Four." I break into laughter, it takes Tobias a second to realize what Uriah just said, but once he does, he laughs as well. Uriah takes a couple seconds to find his victim, eyes finally falling on Four.

"Pretty girl, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks Four. Four points at himself questioningly and Uriah nods.

"Well since I'm now a preeety girly-girl I'll go with Candor!" Four says, doing his best to imitate a girly-girl voice.

"Pansycake! Umm…who was your first girlfriend?" Uriah asks, laughing at Four.

"Gina Song, she was in my initiate class. We broke up right before Tris' initiation," Four says, the news about Gina isn't new. When we were first together he lied, saying he hadn't been with anyone, soon after he confessed when Gina came to visit. I have to admit, Gina is prettier than I will ever be. She has long black hair and tan skin. Her eyes are hazel, and her nose isn't too thin. She has very demanding facial features and is a great fighter.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias teases.

"Dauntless!" I answer almost immediately, hoping no one realizes my excitement.

"I dare you to have everyone here try the cookies you baked this morning," He says with a grin on his face. I quickly run to our apartment, grabbing thirteen cookies, then head back. When I get back, I dose out the cookies and watch the gagging begin.

"These are absolutely terrible, who knew Tris was such a bad cook?" Christina asks as she mimics puking for everyone there.

I know I'll get payback on Christina for that move. "Christina, Dauntless or Candor?" I ask, looking her right in the eye.

"Dauntless, c'mon Tris, you know me well enough to know I'd rather be dead than to say my ex-faction," Christina says, a grin beginning to appear on her face.

"All right then. I dare you to get another tattoo, the tattoo has to be of the word 'fear', and a moth," I grin devilishly and wait for an answer…


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV: Christina doesn't answer; she just takes off her leather jacket and sits down, looking around for her victim. Her eyes finally settle on Jess.

"Jess, I dare you to run to the side of the chasm and declare you are going to jump in, then start dancing wildly!" Christina has an evil glint in her eye as she says it. Jess immediately goes to do it, with Christina going with her. They come back five minutes later laughing their heads off. The dares continue until about two AM, when Tobias decides that we need to head to our apartment.

When we get there, I quickly climb into bed and dream of the choosing ceremony that is coming up in one week. One more week working at the Tattoo Parlor before I get to train initiates!

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock goes off just as I wake up and slam my hand on the button labeled _sleep_. Then, I jump up to go shower. After I shower I brush my teeth and change into a black shirt that shows off my ravens and a pair of dark jeans. After that, I French braid my hair to the side and quickly apply some blush, grey eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. Then, I grab some breakfast and run to the net, Four right behind me.

A minute later, the first jumper falls, a girl in white-and-black, clearly Candor. When she finishes falling and stands up I get a closer look. She is gorgeous: she has flowing golden hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"What is your name? You can only choose once…" I warn, looking at the girl intently.

"Clara, my name is Clara," the girl says, quite confidently.

"First jumper, Clara!" Four yells as the next person jumps.

Here are the transfers:

Clara-Candor-Female

Liz-Candor-Female

Henry-Candor-Male

Jacob-Candor-Male

Noelle-Amity-Female

Jean-Erudite-Female

Joseph-Erudite-Male

Helen-Erudite-Female

Sienna-Abnegation-Female

Once all the initiates jumped, Four and I gave them a tour of the Pit and the Chasm, and then told them to meet us in the training room at eight AM. After all that, Four tells me to head home and change into something nice, then meet him at the Hancock building.

I change into a short black dress, and throw my hair over my shoulder. Along with that, I pull on a pair of black pumps, and then grab my purse and head over to the Hancock building.

TOBIAS POV: I wait nervously, fixing my fancy jacket every once and a while, fidgeting with the small velvet box. I take one more look at the room surrounding me: the black table with black tablecloth, the candles and rose petals, the dim lighting, and flowers all over. It is perfect, a perfect engagement for my perfect girl. I love her, I really do.

TRIS POV: As I walk up to the tenth floor, where we agreed to meet (comment to tell me why it's the tenth floor &amp; get a shout out!), I am greeted with a surprise. On the tenth floor, Tobias waits, in a wonderful, romantic room. The table is set for two, and the food looks delicious.

"For me?" I only manage to get those two words out before he nods and I run to hug him.

"All of this for you," He repeats, smiling. He pulls out a chair for me and I go to sit, smiling. He sits across the table from me and as I look at the food, he gestures for me to eat. The meal is spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, green beans, and brownies for dessert. We both quickly eat up, and after we're done eating, he stands up in the center of the room. I do the same. I was not expecting what came next.

TOBIAS POV: I walk to the center of the room as she follows me, and go onto one knee, pulling out the ring box.

"I love you more than anything Tris, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" I ask, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with three diamonds encrusted in it. Tris looks shocked.

"Y-y-yes!" She says as I slip the ring onto her finger and hug her. I love Tris, I really do.

TRIS POV: After Tobias proposed to me, we headed home and went to sleep, knowing we had another big day in front of us.

When I woke up, I didn't feel so good, so Tobias insisted I stay home, he said he could take care of the initiates. I agreed to that, and got ready for a day of boredom.

TOBIAS POV: Once I step into the training room, nine pairs of eyes look at me.

"Six will not be here today, she is not feeling well, so, I will be training you myself for today," I said sternly, using Tris's instructor name, Six. One pair of eyes seemed to linger on me, Clara's. Clara was pretty, but she was too young for me, and I loved Tris.

I quickly got up and demonstrated throwing knives, getting them on the right track.

"Could I speak to you outside?" Clara asked. I told the initiates to keep going, and headed outside with Clara.

"Hey, Four, I was thinking. I think we would make a great couple!" Clara said, looking at me sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm engaged," I said politely, trying not to lose my temper.

"To who?" Clara asked, stepping a little bit closer.

"Six," I said plainly.

"To that thing? I'm much prettier than her and you know it!" Clara said, taking my hand. I didn't push it away. Clara then got on her tippy-toes and leaned in and kissed me. I quickly slapped her and backed away, shooing her into the training room.

CLARA POV: I love Four, I really do. He's extremely hot and I know he loves me. That girl, Six, she's not nearly as pretty as I am. I want him, and what I want I get. I will have him if it's the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a shorter chapter for you guys today, sorry! My creativity was stolen by the Grinch today. **

TRIS POV: I feel terrible with a capital T. I've had a fever all afternoon, and my stomach hurts. Right then, Tris felt her stomach start to hurt even more. She grabbed her phone and dialed up Tobias's number.

"Tris, are you alright?" Tobias asked through the phone.

"No, it really, really hurts. I still have a fever and my stomach hurts a lot," Tris said into the phone.

"I'll be right there!" Tobias said, hanging up.

TOBIAS POV: As I hung up, I quickly told the initiates to have the rest of the day off, then, I told Eric that I was heading over to Tris. When I got back to our apartment, I found her in the bathroom, puking her guts out.

"Are you alright honey?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Tris said meekly between two batches of throwing up. I tied her hair back and ran over to get a cold washcloth for her forehead. Five minutes later, Tris was finally done puking, and cleaned herself off.

I led Tris to the couch, and told her to sit down, getting ready to tell her about Clara.

"Alright, Tris. I know you won't like this," she began to frown as I started speaking, "Clara asked to talk to me alone during training. She said she wanted to be with me. I told her no, and she tried to kiss me, I slapped her, but I don't think she'll stop there.

"No," Tris said, "She won't." That's when Christina came running into the room.

"Dress in layers! We have a game of truth or dare with your initiates!" Christina screamed before running away. Oh no…

TRIS POV: I arrived at the truth-or-dare game dressed in layers with Tobias. All of the initiates were there as well as Uriah, Will, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn.

"I get to start!" Liz said, looking for her victim, "Clara! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" Clara said, very sweetly I may add.

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Four!" Liz said. Liz and Clara were clearly best friends, and they had clearly set this up. Four got up and went into the closet with Clara.

TOBIAS POV: I had to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Clara! This wouldn't end well. As we walked into the closet, Clara stripped down to a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Clara leaned in to kiss me and I slapped her. She stood back appalled. Let's just say for the rest of the seven minutes she unsuccessfully tried to kiss me. When we came out, Tris quickly got up and punched Clara in the nose for good measure.

"Six, Candor or Dauntless?" Clara asked.

"Dauntless!" Tris said.

"I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Four!" Clara said, thinking I'd refuse Tris. We walked into the closet, locking the door behind us. I leaned into her, kissing her cheek. After seven minutes, we came back with messed up hair and smiles on our faces.

The night went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

TRIS POV: I wake up to Tobias's strong arms around me, and I feel comfortable. BRING! BRING! Brrrring! The alarm clock buzzes, I look over to see it's 6:30 AM. Thirty minutes until training! I shake Tobias awake and run to the bathroom.

I jump in the shower and finish quickly. Afterwards, I brush my teeth and change into a short black dress with a black lace top and sleeves as well as a pair of black combat boots. I then put on some bright red lipstick, smokey eye shadow, mascara, blush, and winged eyeliner. I pull my long hair into a topknot. Then, I step out of the bathroom to find Tobias in a black shirt and dark jeans. I quickly make some bland oatmeal, and eat, then head over to the training rooms.

JACOB POV: As my instructors, Four and Six, come into the room, I notice how hot Tris looks. I stare at her and smile smugly, then walk over to her.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" I ask Six as I put my hand on her waist, slipping it down a little bit. Four glares at me and takes Six's hand.

"I am going to ask you nicely: get your freaking hand off my waist!" Six says very calmly. I pull her closer to me.

"I warned you, I do have a very overprotective fiancée," Six says plainly as she slaps me, and then Four comes over to punch me. I put two and two together and realize that Six and Four are together, that would explain it all…

TRIS POV: After Jacob and that shenanigan, we started on guns. I grabbed a gun, and got in position. I pulled the trigger, ready to fall back. I hit the target in the center. The initiates stared in awe.

"Start with the guns!" Tobias yelled as he walked over to me. Tobias picked me up and placed me on a table, carefully kissing me, smuggling a note into my hand.

Hey Trissy,

Meet me in the Dauntless Theater after training. Please?

-Tobias

I don't know what Tobias is planning, but I'll go there anyways. After training is finished, I meet Toby in the Dauntless Theater.

In the theater, there are mattresses pilled up on the top seats, and Tobias, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Christina, Will, and Zeke. I realize that we're supposed to slide down the seats on the mattresses. I walk up and get prepared.

Zeke straps me on to a mattress and then pushes me down the slope of seats. It feels thrilling and scary at the same time. We slide down for a while until we're tired. The theater is long abandoned, so we look around in the snack cart for edible foods and each find a snack, then settle down and begin to watch a movie, the movie is called 'The Hunger Games'. I love the movie and decide to head to the bookstore to buy the book later. I notice during the movie that Toby hugs me during the scary or emotional parts. I love Toby so much.

**THIS IS JUST A LI'L BIT ON WHAT CHRISTINA THINKS POPCORN, POP ROCKS, AND GUMMY BEARS TASTE LIKE! **

_POPCORN-It is crunchy and buttery, and a yellowy-cream color. _

_POP ROCKS- It sizzles in my mouth and feels like little knives jumping around, stinging my tongue. I think it is grape-flavored. _

_GUMMY BEARS- They are chewy and like gelatin. I love them! _

**I promise next chapter will be longer, because next chapter I have a surprise for you. Yes, Tris &amp; Four will be having kids, I have the names picked out. They will have 4 girls &amp; 1 boy.**


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POV: Today is my wedding dress fitting, and tomorrow is my wedding! I'm so exited. I picked out my dress a couple weeks ago and am ready to see if it still fits. I head over to 'Le Petite Wedding Gowns' in the pit and look for the clerk that is set up to help with my fitting. Just then, Kayli comes over and hands me the dress. The top is white and tulle with diamonds, and has an empire waist, and a sweetheart neckline. It's strapless. To show where the waist is, there's blue lace. The bottom half is dark grey/black and is like a princess gown. I love it! It also fits perfectly.

Now, I keep the dress on and head over to the Wedding area, a train. Yes, we are getting married on an abandoned train that has been cleared out for this purpose. I climb into the car where Christina is waiting to do my makeup.

"Eeeeee! OMG! That dress is a-m-a-z-i-n-g!" Christina screeches as she sits me down in a chair and starts on my makeup. She applies pink blush, chapstick, pink lipstick, pink lipgloss, grey eyeshadow, black mascara, and black winged eyeliner. She puts my hair in braids, and then pins it up. I just realize one thing: it's my wedding day, I'm getting married to Tobias Eaton, _the Tobias Eaton_. Mrs. Eaton, Tris Eaton, my last name will be Eaton after this!

TOBIAS POV: I wait for Tris to come out of the other car impatiently. Can't they let Tris come out already…

TRIS POV: I walk down the aisle slowly, smiling softly. I'm sure about this, I know I want to do this. I will have to regrets. I step next to Toby and he holds my hand. We are so untraditional, Zeke is getting us married.

"Do you, Tris Katelyn Prior, take Tobias Kayden Eaton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, through health and sickness, 'till death do you part?" Zeke asked, looking at me kindly.

"I…I.." Toby begins to look worried as I stutter, "I do."

"Do you, Tobias Kayden Eaton, take Tris Katelyn Prior to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, through health and sickness, 'till death do you part?" Zeke asked Toby.

"I do!" He said quickly.

"You may kiss the bride!" Zeke yells as Toby pulls me into a dip kiss and smiles at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I promised a long chapter and this is regular-length. I'll post one or two more chapters this weekend to make up for it. **

ONE MONTH LATER

TRIS POV: I sit in the waiting room anxiously; the doctor should be back any minute though. I guess I should tell you the whole story… I was feeling sick yesterday and today, so Toby made me go to the doctor's office. Just then, Dr. Emmett walked back out, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Tris, I'm not sure if you're going to like this news. You're pregnant," Dr. Emmett says as he walks back over to me.

"Pregnant?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes, and we think it might be twins," He says quite matter-of-factly, "but we'll need to check." With that, Dr. Emmett walks out of the room.

I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant. No, that can't be… Just then, Dr. Emmett walks back in.

"Yep, it's twins, and you're about a month along, would you like to tell the father?" He asks.

I gulp and utter out a single word: yes. I run over to the training room and catch Toby by the arm.

"I need to talk to you!" I yell before running out in the hallway. He quickly follows me.

"What's wrong?" Toby asks.

"I-I'm pregnant," I say, beginning to cry. He holds me close.

"What are we going to do with it?" He asks.

"Them, its twins. We have to keep them, after all, we're in Dauntless, and we have to be brave," I say, beginning to smile. My emotions are like a rainstorm, one minute they're stormy, the next they're like a rainbow.

"Okay, we'll keep them," Toby says as he hugs me.

**IN THE HOSPITAL, 8 months later!**

TRIS POV: I hold the boy and girl, looking at them with affection.

"What will we name them? I think the girl should be Emily," he says, taking the girl from my arms.

"Emily is the perfect name. The boy should be named ummm…. Aiden!" I say smiling.

"It should be Emily Jasmine Eaton, and Aiden James Eaton," Toby says.

"Works for me!" I say.

"Tris, you are released from the hospital with the babies," a nurse says. I take Aiden, and Toby takes Emily, and we head out the door.

TOBIAS POV: When we get home, I cradle Emily in my arms, and walk into her violet, and light mint-green colored room. Emily is beautiful; she has light-brown hair, my eyes, and neither of our noses. Emmy will be a heart breaker when she's older, and I know it already. At least Aiden can help protect her. I love to call little Emily Emmy; I just find it easier, and cuter. I smile and kiss her cheek. Emmy coos as I put her in her crib and head over to Aiden's blue and yellow room. Tris is already putting Aiden in the crib. Once she places Aiden and his little mop of blonde hair in the crib I walk over to her and kiss her cheek.

"Stop! There are children in the room!" Tris says as I pout.

"The children are going to have to learn to deal with it if they're going to live in this house!" I say, looking over at Aiden. Soon after that, we fall asleep.

TRIS POV: I wake up to screaming, crying babies. I know, that sounds very pleasant. I walk over to Emmy's room, noticing that Toby isn't there. Then, I walk over to Aiden's room to find Toby leaning over the crib, taking care of him. I walk back to Emmy's room and snuggle her, making sure she's all right. 

**I PLAY WAAAAY TOO MUCH SIMS 3 and am thinking about the babies as Sim babies. **

MYSTERY POV: **SO THE DEAL W/ THIS POV IS THAT IF YOU GUESS WHO'S IT IS CORRECTLY YOU GET A SHOUTOUT. 1. IT IS NOT CLARA! **

Tris, ahh…Tris. She went and took my man and got pregnant with his kids. How could my best friend do such a thing? I wonder if she even knows that I like Four, and I know he loves me. I was only with Will to get Four's attention, but that didn't work. I am prettier than Tris, and he could leave those stupid babies behind with her and live a life with me!

TOBIAS POV: I go ahead and tell Tris I'm going out to get groceries and head out the door. I have to get the best puppy they have, and some puppy supplies, so that we can take our new, beautiful puppy home. It's a surprise for Tris, and I'm doing it to celebrate the birth of Emily &amp; Aiden. I head over to the pet store and look around. I see Golden Retrievers, Huskies, Poodles, Schnauzers, and one little Whippet. I rack my brain for what I've learned about Whippets and come up with something: Whippets are great runners! They are also good with children, and don't have many health issues. The Whippet is a brown brindle with white markings and is beautiful. By the looks of it, the Whippet is a girl. I know Tris will love her already. I'll name her Delilah. I grab a dog bed, food &amp; water bowls, dog food, a dog coat, a leash, dog toys, and poop bags. Then, I walk back over and ask the sales clerk for little Delilah.

TRIS POV: When Toby walks back in the apartment, he has a bag of dog supplies on his shoulder, and is leading a dog.

"For you my lady, her name is Delilah," Toby says as he hands me the leash.

"It's ours?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes, I went and bought it to celebrate Emily and Aiden's birth!" Toby says as Delilah walks over to me and starts playing with a dog toy that Toby threw. Toby and I leave Delilah be and head over to Emily's room. Toby picks up Emily and looks at her.

"We are having more, right?" Toby asks as he pulls Emily closer.


	6. Chapter 6

TRIS POV: "Umm…I think so. Once Emily and Aiden are older at least," I said, smiling. I love my life, I love my family, and I love Toby.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Tobias POV: "Tris I'm heading out to set up the punching bags," I yelled over to the other room where Tris was taking care of Aiden. I heard a muffled _Okay,_ and walked out the door, heading over to the training room. When I got in there I saw Christina waiting, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hello, _darling_, how is Tris doing?" Christina said spitting out the word Tris.

"Fine, thank you Christina, and please don't call me darling," I said, glaring at her and her Candor-smart-mouth-ness. Christina walked closer to me, a dagger in her hand and pressed my body to hers. Just then, Tris walked in. She couldn't see the dagger; all she could see was Christina kissing me. Tris ran out of the room crying and I pushed away from Christina running after Tris.

"Tris! Tris!" I called out, finally cornering her.

"Don't talk to me!" She yelled. I told her the story and showed her the gash that Christina had made, and she cried a bit less.

"So…so Christina set it up?" Tris asked.

"Yes, Christina set it up. Remember Tris, I love you, not her," I told her, holding her tightly. We stand like that for a while, until Christina comes walking by.

"You're cheating on me? How could you Four, after all we've gone through! I don't want you near _our_ baby!" Christina yells. I walk up to her and swing her legs out from under her and then punch her in the nose. That should do for now.

"Liar!" I sneer, walking away to our apartment, Tris close behind. When we walk into the apartment Tris begins to cry again.

"I'm…I'm not pretty! Go with Chris, she's beautiful, and I'm not. I don't deserve you," Tris sobs.

"Tris, you're prettier than every single girl in the Dauntless compound. You're brave, selfless, and more caring than any other girl," I say truthfully.

"You're just trying to make me feel better!" She pouts, walking out of my reach, into Emily's room.

"Maybe I will leave you, because you clearly don't think you deserve me," I say as I see her eyes go wide, "I'm kidding, I love you Tris."

She walks over to me, finally letting me wrap her arms around me. Tris is my life, I know there's no one else like Tris, and she is my world. I don't know what I'd do if she left.

TRIS POV: I pretend to smile and laugh around Tobias, but in the inside I'm burning up. I can't believe Chrissy would do such a thing to me! She's my best friend after all. I love Toby, but I'm not sure I can trust him, I know he didn't do it, but it's so hard to comprehend the fact that I'm not the only one that loves him. Sometime, a pretty girl is going to come along and he's going to ditch me for her.

TWO YEARS LATER

TRIS POV: I look at Emily &amp; Aiden and smile. Emily has light brown hair, Toby's deep blue eyes, neither of our noses, and my face shape. Aiden on the other hand has blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, my thin nose and Toby's face shape. Right now, Emily is wearing a pair of little shorts, and a zebra-print tank top. Aiden is wearing a pair of jeans, and a little black t-shirt. Emily and Aiden are so adorable!

"Mumma! Look, my song is oooon!" Emily whines as I think of my terrible parenting. Emily is two and her favorite song is 'Timber' by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha. Oh no… Soon enough she'll have tattoos and piercings. Emily, who Toby calls 'sweetie', by the time she's twelve she'll be breaking hearts. Oh Emily…


	7. Chapter 7

TOBY POV: Today Tris &amp; I decided to take Emily and Aiden out to the park to play. Tris told me to get Emmy ready while she took care of Aiden, so I was ruffling through Emily's closet for an outfit. Just then, a white sundress with yellow sunflowers caught my eye. I took it out of the closet with a pair of white sandals and walked over to Emily's crib. She was sleeping and wearing black pajamas. I pick Emily up, and walk over to the changing table. I quickly change her diaper and put her in the little sundress, watching her begin to wake up.

"Dada?" Emmy asks as she looks at me.

"Yes, Emily?" I ask wondering what she wants.

"Can I getta tatt-oooooo," She says, singing the 'oo' part in tattoo.

"No," I say sternly, frowning.

"How 'bout a peersing?" She says, pointing to the diamond stud in my ear.

"No," I say, frowning even farther.

"How 'bout a bowyfrend?" She asks making kissing noises with her mouth.

"Absolutely not! Who gave you that idea?" I scold, picking Emily up from the changing table.

"You and momma, you guiys kwiss all the twime!" She screams, pouting. I take her pout and bring the corners of her mouth up, making a smile. Emily begins to cry, wailing at the top of her lungs. A groggy Tris walks into the room.

"What did you do now?" She asks, scorn at the edges of her voice.

"She asked if she could get a tattoo, I said no. She asked for a piercing, I said no. She asked for a boyfriend, I said no. Then she started crying because we kiss all the time," I scream, letting off a bit too much steam. Tris just sighs and takes Emily, walking out and over to our bedroom, most likely to change.

I walk over to Aiden's room hoping he's quiet and isn't a crazy romantic like Emily. Aiden is quietly lying on the floor, not moving.

"TRIS!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"What?!" Tris asks frantically as she runs in the room.

"Aiden," I choke out before I break down in sobs. Then, I tell myself crying isn't manly and instead I begin to shake. The tremors start on the inside, but soon they work their way throughout my body, making my very bones quiver. Next thing I know, my world goes black. Black is the color of death, of despair, not the color of life. Am I alive? I don't feel alive, but I don't feel dead either. I wake up in a world full of white, a hospital room. I see Tris in a waiting chair, her eyes full of tears. When she sees my eyes flicker open, a glint of happiness fills her face, flooding every corner of her until she runs to me, her face alight.

"Tobias! You're alive!" She says, her voice full of joy.

"Yes, Is Aiden alright?" I ask in a croaky voice, my throat not used to speaking.

"The doctors think so, they're operating on him right now. It seems he was injected with some sort of serum, and his little body was too small to handle it. They found the bottle on the floor of his room, covered in Clara's fingerprints. At the moment Clara is in custody and is being questioned," Tris said as she gasped. Little Emily came trotting into the room, a nurse accompanying her.

"She was just so adorable, and was pleading to be let in the room!" The nurse said, smiling. Little Emily, already melting hearts.

"Dadda!" Emily screamed as she walked over to my bed, climbing on top of it.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" I cry as she climbs on top of me. Tris takes Emmy from on top of me and settles Emmy in her lap.  
"I lwove ywou dada!" Emmy screams, "Now I want twoy!" Tris pulled a stuffed unicorn out from her bag and stuck it in Emmy's arms. Then, Emmy went galloping around the room with her little unicorn that she named 'Pink Squiddly Squat' pretending the world was Candyland, and she was it's Queen. I love Emily so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating! Thank you for all the nice reviews. Oh and, I'm almost at 2,000 views! That's amazing to me! Hope you enjoy the chapter. I was really sad while I was writing. **

TRIS POV: "Tris, Four, we have some bad news about Aiden's operation," Dr. Schultz said as he walked back into the room. He had a pained expression on his face.

"What?" Toby asked, almost jumping from his seat. I put my arm on his lap, restraining him.

"Aiden's procedure didn't go as expected. The serum Clara used was a new serum Erudite developed recently. The Serum makes it so a certain type of computer can see through the subject's eyes. It is very strong, and we were unable to remove it. Aiden died, I'm sorry," Dr. Schultz said in an almost monotone voice. Aiden? Dead? No, he can't be. I saw him just this morning. But then, reality hits me. I only have Emily and Toby. I can't trust Christina, and all my other friends have started their own lives. What will I do now? I realize that I zoned out a long time ago and it's just Toby and I in the room, and he's talking to me.

"What honey? I'm sorry, I zoned out," I say frankly. Toby has a pained look on his face.

"I was asking if you would like to see Aiden," He said, more like a moan.

"Yes," I whisper, then collapse in his arms, tears running down my face. He held me, not speaking, letting the silence overcome us. Then, we stand up and walk over to what used to be Aiden's operation room. I look on the table and see him.

Aiden's skin is pale, and he is limp. Toby walks up and holds him, just to be close to Aiden, to say one last goodbye. I kneel by his bed, taking in my surroundings. There is a heart monitor connected to him, and it looks like an endless straight line. There is no hope. Aiden is gone. I take Aiden's small hand in mine, squeezing it.

ONE WEEK LATER

TRIS POV: Aiden's funeral is today. I head into Emily's room, half expecting her to be dead too. But, Emmy is alive. I smile; she's playing with a Teddy Bear. I quickly change her into a black dress and black Mary-Janes. I braid her hair and smile at her.

"Mumma! I wuv you!" She screams, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"I love you too, Emily," I say, picking her and her Teddy Bear up off the floor.

"Whare is Ayyden?" She asks.

"Aiden…Aiden…he…" I say, struggling to find the right word, not knowing how to explain death to a five year old. Just then, Toby walks into the room.

"Aiden flew away and he won't be back," He says, looking at me grimly. I think Toby has been affected most by Aiden's death.

"Ohhh! Twat expwains iwt!" She chirps. How can 2 year olds be so careless?

"C'mon, we've got to go," He says, taking Emily and her Teddy Bear from me. We jump on the train, heading towards the Dauntless Graveyard. When we get there, a small crowd has already assembled. It includes but is not limited to: Lynn, James, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Isabel, Jess, Caleb, Susan, Rose, Natalie Prior, and Andrew Prior. I'm surprised my parents came, they've only seen Aiden and Emily once. Just as we walk in, I burst into tears. Toby lets me lean on his shoulder, holding back his own tears.

"Oh, Beatrice! I am so sorry you had to go through this," My mother says, sympathy filling her voice. Toby and I take our seats, Emily next to us. We watch the procession and Aiden's coffin being carried by silently, but, since this is Dauntless, the ceremony after is a party. Everyone jumps on the trains, moving away from the sadness, and trying so hard to forget everything that's made them sad.  
Christina wasn't invited; I don't want to look at her. She betrayed me, and our friendship means nothing now. I know Toby hates her too, but I can't help but feel a little bit jealous. Christina could have everything in the world, but she wants one of the only things I have. My life has fallen in ruins before me, and instead of helping rebuild; she tries to smash it down again. Can't she understand what it feels like to be me?

TOBIAS POV: It's hard to comprehend the fact that Aiden is dead. I want to smile, I want to be strong for Tris and for Emily, but I can't. I know Tris can see beyond the barrier I've put around myself, and I can see the hurt in her eyes when she sees me. She must think I hate her, because of how I act. I admit, I haven't been a good father or husband since the incident with Aiden, but I have a reason. I love Tris, I really do, but she's so insecure. Sometimes, I just want to tell her that she's the only person I love, and will ever love. Other times, I want her to just stop doubting herself.

Life has hardship, and it's own ups and downs, but I've made the best of it, I've worked my hardest to make life right for us. I've done my best. Maybe, just maybe, it's time I stepped down and let someone else do the work. It might be better that way.

TRIS POV: After the party, Toby &amp; I bring Emily home to bed. After she's asleep, Toby pulls me aside.

"I'm sorry about the past week. I know I've been distant, and I regret that, but it's all so hard. I was wondering if you wanted more children. I know it's sooner than we expected, but, it might make up for the loss of Aiden," Toby says, clearly blurting out what he's thinking.

"I think that would be a good idea, and might help with some of the grief, but I'm not sure I'm ready. I feel that it's my fault Aiden died, and that I'm not a good parent," I cry, leaning against his chest.

"You are the best mother and wife I know," He replies, smiling softly in the dim light.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been very bad with updating, and I'm sorry about that. Today I had Volleyball practice, then I had to watch my brother fence, and I got home at like 6:15, so the update is being posted a bit late. For those of you who read my other story, Another Path, (which you should read if you haven't) it is on hold for a while, because I'm focusing on this story. All the characters and stuff belong to Veronica Roth, ladeeda. **

1 MONTH LATER

TOBIAS POV: I wake up and head over to Delilah's food bowl and quickly fill it up. Today is another Choosing Ceremony, oh goodness. After Delilah is fed, I head back into our bedroom and grab a black shirt and dark jeans. I walk into the bathroom and shower, and then get dressed and head back into the kitchen to cook some breakfast. I see Tris with Emily, getting her ready for her first day of daycare.

"I wanna stway hwome! I wanna stway hwome!" Emily hollers, raising her voice with every syllable.

"No," Tris says sternly as Emily begins to cry, "Hush! You are not being Dauntless enough if you are crying over going to daycare!" With that, Emily stops crying and pouts. I snicker as Tris glares at me, then grab some eggs from the fridge.

"Do you want fried eggs and bacon?" I ask, cracking the eggs into the oily pan.

"Only if it comes with toast!" She yells, walking out the door with Emily in tow. I cook the fried eggs and bacon and toast the bread. About ten minutes later, Tris walks back in the room heading over to the small dining room table. I set her breakfast out before her and she gobbles it up, then heads into the bathroom to shower.

TRIS POV: After I eat the delicious breakfast that Toby made for me, I head over into the bathroom and shower, then put on a delicately draped black shirt, an oversized purple sweater, and a pair of dark jeans. I slip on my black flats and put my hair in a topknot, then apply some basic makeup. I walk back out and quickly kiss Tobias on the cheek.

"I think I want to get my tips died pink today, and get a nose piercing," I say smiling as he begins to chuckle.

"Are you going to bring Emmy along, because if you do, she will want a nose piercing and pink tips," He says.

"That wouldn't hurt would it?" I ask, jokingly.

"Just wait until she's sixteen, and you'll be gawking at her actions. She's your daughter after all," He says, smirking.

"Enough joking, it's time to head down to Karry's (Karry and Jax are the Dauntless leaders, because Max &amp; Eric are in exile) office, she said she needed to speak to you. I drop Tobias off at Karry's office, and then head to the doctor for my own appointment. When I get in, I walk up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asks.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Marlene. My name is Tris Prio-no. My name is Tris Eaton," I say confidently. The woman types a few things in to her computer.

"Dr. Marlene will be right with you!" She says cheerily, not a very Dauntless gesture. I sit down in the waiting room and play around with my phone.

"Tris Prior, please head to room 2C. Dr. Marlene will be waiting for you there," A nurse says as she escorts me into the room.

"Hello Tris. How may I help you?" Marlene asks in a very professional voice.

"I think I'm pregnant," I blurt out, waiting for Marlene's reaction.

"That's wonderful, we'll need to check, but that is quite possible," She says, smiling at me. After leaving the room once or twice, she comes back.

"You are indeed pregnant. The thing is, you're pregnant with triplets. We have identified you to be about one month along," She says.

"All right, well Four will be surprised to hear this," I say, waving goodbye as I head back to our apartment. Tobias is waiting there, tapping his foot.

"Karry asked me to be a Dauntless leader. I accepted!" He says pulling me in to a hug. I didn't expect that.

"I have news of my own," I say, gulping, "I…I mean we're pregnant with triplets."

"What? That's wonderful Tris, but our apartment is a bit small for that," He says, getting into what I call thoughtful-husband-mode.

"We'll need to move. Marlene said I'm about a month along," I say.

"That's fantastic!" He says.

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short…..**


	10. Chapter 10

TRIS POV:

"Yeah, its just Emily's a bit young. And triplets! We've got enemies, and I don't want to loose another," I begin sobbing.

"Tris, don't worry. I'll protect it-them," He takes my hand.

"Thank you. Also, there's a party in the main Ballroom after we talk to the initiates," I wheeze.

"Let's get going to the net!" He smiles, carrying me bridal-style to the net.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" I screech. I see Christina and Uriah waiting and glare at Christina. Tobias finally puts me down.

"Tris…I'm sorry about what I did, I don't know what got into me. Will you ever forgive me?" Christina asks, more like pleads.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you, Christina," I hiss.

"Calm down Tris," He says, calmly.

"No!" I scream.

"Stop making a show of yourself! All the initiates will see you as is a cry baby!" He yells.

"You stop!" I scream.

"Tris, it's the hormones, please calm down!" He says.

"I'm sorry," I whimper.

"Okay. Please, don't act like that," He says. Just then, a flurry of yellow and red falls into the net. I take her hand and help her up.

"What is your name? Be careful, you can only choose once," I warn.

"Miranda," She says after a couple seconds of thinking.

"First jumper, Miranda!" Tobias yells. He is met by a series of claps, and people stomping. Here are the initiates:

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ME DOING THE INITIATES LIKE THIS**

_Miranda- Amity __Female_

_Curly brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin. Short, very muscular. _

_Original name= Marina_

_Gabbi- Erudite __Female_

_Flowing red hair, green eyes, pale skin. Tall, not much build. _

_Original name= Grace_

_Jade- Candor __Female_

_Medium length straight ebony hair, blue eyes, a little tan. Normal build. _

_Original name: Jillian_

_Kaleigh- Candor __Female_

_Auburn hair, brown eyes, light skin. Regular build. _

_Original name: Karina_

_Lacy- Candor __Female_

_Blonde hair, grey eyes, light skin. Small build. _

_Original name: Laney _

_Connor- Candor __Male_

_Brown hair, brown eyes, light skin. Regular build. _

_Original name: Casper_

_Jordan- Erudite __Male_

_Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin. Large build. _

_Original name- Jared_

_Isaac- Amity __Male_

_Black hair, brown eyes, caramel skin. Large build. _

_Original name: Isaac_

This year's initiates aren't bad, but I already don't like Jade, Kaleigh, Lacy, and Jordan. Once they have all landed, and the Dauntless-born went with Christina and Will, and we start the speech.

"Welcome to Dauntless Compound! This is a place you will learn to love. With initiation, you will be graded after each section and one person will be factionless for every section except for final evaluations. For final evaluations a few of you will be factionless!" Four roars.

"I am Six, and this is Four. We will be your instructors for the duration of your initiation!" I yell.

"Wait a minute… Four and Six, like the numbers?" Jade asks.

"Yes, do you have an issue with that?" Four asks.

"No sir!" Jade whimpers.

"One last thing! If you see a small child, maybe two years old, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes walk into initiation, tell Four or I immediately," I say.

"Why should we tell you? What do you have against the kid anyways?" Kaleigh asks.

"It is my child, and I would not like my child to run into training and get hurt," I growl.

"Now!" Four says as he walks into the pit, "This is a place you will learn to love! It is the pit. To the right, there's the cafeteria where you will eat your meals. Look in every direction except straight ahead and you will see shops!" As we near the Chasm, I get ready for the usual speech.

"This is the Chasm! It emboldens the line between bravery and idiocy! One jump off of here and you will end your life! It has happened before and it will happen again!" I shout.

"Now, you are excused for the rest of the day! Meet us in the training room at 8 AM tomorrow or there will be punishments," Four says. Training usually starts earlier, but, because of my pregnancy it has been postponed until later in the morning. The initiates scatter and I head back to our apartment.

"So, are you going to forgive Christina?" Tobias asks once we get inside.

"I don't know. For now, I'll give her a pass, but if she ever does it again I will be angry. At the party tonight, I want to tell everyone I'm pregnant," I say.

"All right. If you want to do it, do it. How about we get changed?" He asks. Instead of replying I grab a comfortable yet formal dress and change, then wait for him. He comes out a minute later, in a sports jacket and a pair of jeans. I wouldn't consider him dressy or casual, perhaps **semi-formal (vocab word, one of the easier ones though. I've got a test tomorrow in vocab). **We walk over to the Ballroom, and Tobias whisks me into a dance. I don't remember what song was playing, or how long I was there. All I remember was my vision going black.

"Where am I?" I ask. I feel lightheaded.

"You're safe, and in the hospital. You were under the influence of a serum, a serum that gave the user full control over your body, and amplified version of the one Aiden was given. I found you about to jump in the Chasm; I saved you before it could happen though. We are both immune to it now, because they quickly created a drug to do that. The babies are fine," He said.

"What's this?" I ask, holding up a small journal. It was beside me in the small hospital bed.

"I found it in your hand. I wanted to wait until you were awake until opening it," He explains. I look at the cover of the book; it is made of ancient leather. Inside, yellowed pieces of paper are the pages. The contents are handwritten, with bold, scrawled penmanship. I open to the first page.

**The Creation of the Faction System Prt 1:**

**Whoever finds this journal; you need to know that you can trust no one with this information. I am Edith Prior, and this is the story of the world you know today and how it came to be. A political leader of the 'old world' created each faction. Each leader had a certain trait that made them different than others. I am Abnegation, and I represent selflessness. Lana Cruesae represents bravery. Farrah Reyes represents kindness and peace. James Hillmington represents truth. Lastly, Trevor DeArc represents knowledge. Together, we create a system where all is equal, where people are divided by their characteristics, where peace is restored. You must make sure no one threatens this peace, because then, you will realize what monsters Humans are. **

**-Edith Prior**

Something sounds familiar about the name Edith Prior. My last name was Prior, Beatrice Prior. Then, Edith must be a relative. Right? Everything is so confusing. What was wrong with mankind to make Edith, Lana, Farrah, James, and Trever put such a brutal system into action. Was there something worse, something larger than our city, an issue so massive that they had to separate us, to make it better for all of us? What happened before?


	11. Chapter 11

_The Creation of Dauntless: Lana Crusae-_

_If you are reading this, you do not know about the beginning of the faction systems, if you do know anything, it would be Edith's knowledge. Unfortunately, Edith cannot be trusted. This is the real reason the faction systems were created _

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

TRIS POV: The paper about Lana stopped there, the rest of the frail page ripped out. It almost seamed intentional, for the tear was strategically placed so that Lana could not continue. Someone clearly didn't want the public to know how the faction systems were created. I need to figure out who would do this and why.  
While I was contemplating what to do, Tobias walked into the hospital room. I've asked the doctor if I could go home, but apparently, my situation is not 'acceptable' for moving back home. He'll regret that eventually.

"Good morning beautiful!" He says, walking over to me.

"Good morning," I mutter, looking back at Lana's portion of the book.

"Hey, why are you so gloomy?" He asks.

"Because someone ripped off part of the book! And we still can't figure out who gave me the book!" I pout. He looks down solemnly. I know he's been checking the security cameras for the footage from that night. Strangely, right when it happened, every security camera went black, and then a message appeared. **I am where you least expect me to be. I am hiding, but in plain sight**. **I know each of you personally. I will not stop here; this will continue to happen until you realize the truth. **

"The message appeared again, at 7:56 P.M., the exact same time it happened to you. We are now positive it is being hacked internally; meaning someone within Dauntless Compound is doing this. I think something is important about that number, 7:56," He says. I roll that thought over in my head. There are a million possibilities. 756 could be a date of birth, 7-5-06. 756 could be some of the digits in a phone number. 756 could be a room number, a favorite number, a number of fears (unlikely). Gina, something about the number 756 reminds me of Gina, Gina Song. Maybe it's something she said to me, but something about the number 756 is familiar. Wait, I've got it! Gina's room number is 756.

"Toby, Gina's apartment number is 756," I say. He looks confused, and then his face clears.

"Gina, she mentioned something when we were dating. I'll go over there!" He says. I'm uncomfortable with the prospect of Tobias going to see Gina; after all, she's well…Gina.

"Umm…well…I….uh…" I stutter.

"Continue…" He says, motioning with his hand.

"I'm uncomfortable with you going to go see Gina!" I blurt out. He frowns, then smiles.

"I need to!" He says defensively.

"But…" I start.

"No! I don't want to hear any more about it!" He shouts. I begin to cry, an ugly, wailing cry. His mouth forms an 'o' as he sees my response.

"Honey, I didn't mean to-" He starts.

"Don't even…" I hiss.

"You know I love you! Trust me, I would never get with-" He begins.

"Gina? You _were_ with her!" I shout. Just then, a nurse walks in, hearing our raised voices.

"Is everything alright in here?" She asks. The nurse is wearing a nametag; it says her name is Mellie.

"No-" Tobias says.

"Yes," I retort.

"I'm going to go," He says, turning to walk out.

"_Fine! Just leave me all alone,_" I mutter under my breath. I can tell he heard it because he sighs.

"Tris, if this-we are going to work, you are going to need to accept that we both make mistakes. I don't love Gina, I love you," He says. I let him go, not saying a word. I know he's telling the truth, but I just need to be angry at something-someone right now.

TOBIAS POV: I walk over to Gina's apartment, angry with Tris. Can't she understand we bot make mistakes? I knock twice on Gina's door, and then wait for an answer.

"Hello?" Gina asks, opening the door.

"Hello Gina, I need to speak to you about something," I reply, stepping in.

"Are you fed up with that little blonde?" She asks, "Because I can add you to the waiting list."

"No, in fact I would like to talk to you about the book," I say.

"What book?" She asks, putting on her over-used innocent face.

"The book," I reply.

"Oh, yeah, I gave the girl that book. Her name is Tiff, right?" Gina asks.

"No, it's Tris," I reply.

"Oh, it doesn't matter anyways. So, what about the book?" She asks. Just then, my phone rings.

"Hello, this is Four Eaton," I say into the phone.

"Your wife just gave birth," The woman on the other end says. I quickly hang up, say goodbye to Gina, and bolt to the hospital. When I get there, I go up to the front desk.

"I'm here for Tris Eaton," I say, the woman leads me down a hallway into a hospital room. Inside, there are two pink bundles and one blue bundle. Tris is also inside.

"Names?" I ask.

"I wanted to wait for you," she says as she picks up the first pink bundle.

"I think her first name should be Mackenzie," I say.

"Middle name Jade?" She asks. I nod. Tris picks up the other pink bundle.

"I think her middle name should be Janelle," I say.

"First name Madelyn?" Tris asks, this time I nod. Tris picks up the blue bundle.

"Max," I reply almost immediately.

"Middle name Jasper?" She asks. I nod. I pick up Mackenzie and look at her. Mackenzie has dark hair and my eyes. I cuddle her, holding her as close as I can.

"One more, please?" I ask, looking at Tris. She smiles.

"We'll see. I think we have enough for now," She replies, taking my hand in hers.


	12. Chapter 12

The Creation of the Faction System Part 2:

Written by Natalie Prior.

As many of you know, my grandmother Edith Prior is a liar. She did not want anyone to know the truth. Edith's actions are unreasonable. I didn't know Edith personally, and most likely never will, for they found her first. I apologize in advance for my penmanship, for my young daughter is in the room. They took Edith prisoner, and no one is bothering to look for her. Not only does Edith lie, she has committed many crimes. The Public Services are extremely exhausted by her gallivanting. Yes, Edith is old now, 84 years old. Her bones are creaking, and she couldn't have gotten far. I've decided that it is best if I find Edith myself and retrieve her so she can tell me the truth.

-Natalie Prior

**I know this update is very short, but I think everyone needs a while to digest this tid-bit. Yes, the letter is written by Tris's mother (Natalie Prior). I have a long plane ride on Sunday, so a couple updates will be up Monday. **

**Xplumbob-books-incX**


	13. Chapter 13

TRIS POV: I wake up to Emmy tugging on my arm.

"Mummy! Mummy! Can I open my pwesents now?" She asks. Emmy has gotten a lot better pronouncing words, but she still needs help with 'r's

**AKA ME AS I CHILD! WHEN I WAS LITTLE I'D SAY 'Waa you? Waa you?' instead of 'where are you?'. **

I forgot that today is Emily's birthday party. My little girl is turning 4! Aiden would've been turning 4 today as well, but sadly he never reached 3.

"No, baby. You've got to open them at the party!" I said, hoping she would find delight in this. Apparently all she found was disappointment for a minute later a frown appeared on her face. Please, not another tantrum!

"You're getting so big!" Tobias says as he picks up Emily, hoisting her high in the air. Of course, I'm the parent that's no fun.

"Pwesents! Pwesents!" Emily chants, Toby smiles, then takes a small box out of his pocket.

"You can have _one_ present, Emmy," Toby says as he opens the box. Inside is a silver necklace. Its main body is a silver chain, but attached to that there's a small piece of metal with the word 'Emily' engraved into it. Emmy shrieks, then Tobias takes the necklace and fastens it around her neck.

"I'll get her dressed. You get the triplets dressed," I say, taking Emily's outfit out of her dresser. We decided on having Em (a nickname for Emily) wear a black sweater, dark jeggings, and a pair of black converse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakura- I have over 2000 views, that was a while ago. Right now I'm hovering around 11500 views. Not reviews….**

**Sorry, I really wanted to reply to that Guest comment. **

Tobias POV: At around 2 PM people started arriving for Emily's party. We had a very long guest list that included our friends and initiates. Here's the guest list:

_Zeke_

_Shauna_

_Uriah_

_Marlene_

_Lynn_

_Christina  
Will_

_Jess_

_Isabel_

_Nora (an older initiate, from my class) _

_Nina (Nora's twin sister)_

_Caleb_

_Susan_

_Rose_

_And more…._

It took Tris a while to decide if she'd invite Christina, in the end, she invited her, even if it was out of kindness. As people arrived, the table of presents grew massive, with over 25 presents just for Emily. People also brought gifts for the triplets, because Tris hadn't had a baby shower, we let them give presents now. As the last guest trickled in, Tris walked in holding Emily. I had put the triplets in the playpen so people could come and look at them and I could watch them.

"Thank you all for coming, now, let's get started with the party games!" Tris said. First up was pin-the-cherry-on-the-cupcake. Everyone tried, and Rose ended up winning, getting it right on the top of the cupcake. Afterwards, everyone had a slice of pizza and some fruit, and then we had cake. Finally, it was time for presents. Emily sat in the center of the floor, a mountain of presents around her. The first present she opened was wrapped in pink-and-black striped wrapping paper. Inside there was a card, and a baby doll. That was from Zeke &amp; Shauna. After Emily had opened all the presents, she decided they were all amazing. Overall, the party was a successs.

**I'm so sorry my chapters have been so short, I don't know what to do in them! Please comment suggestions of events that should occur so I can start uploading more creative and longer chapters. **

**THANK YOU!**


	15. Characters

TWELVE YEARS LATER: Characters-

Tris Eaton: 36 years old (I did the math)

Blonde hair, grey eyes, small build

Occupation: Initiate Trainer

Status: Alive

Tobias Eaton: 38 years old (did the math)

Dark hair, blue eyes, muscular build

Occupation: Initiate Trainer

Status: Alive

Emily Eaton: 16 years old

Light brown hair, blue eyes, regular build

Occupation: Student, soon-to-be-initiate

Status: Alive

Aiden Eaton: 16 years old

Blonde hair, grey eyes, small build

Occupation: Deceased

Status: Deceased

Mackenzie Eaton: 12 years old

Dark hair, blue eyes, regular build

Occupation: Student

Status: Alive

Madelyn Eaton: 12 years old

Dark hair, blue eyes, regular build

Occupation: Student

Status: Alive

Max Eaton: 12 years old

Dark hair, blue eyes, regular build

Occupation: Student

Status: Alive

Kathryn Eaton: 9 years old

Blonde hair, blue eyes, small build

Occupation: Student

Status: Alive

**The story will continue in Mackenzie's POV (Mack). Mack and Maddi (Madelyn) are identical except for the fact that Mack has curly hair and Maddi has straight hair. **


	16. Chapter 15

**I decided to continue! I should be updating about once a week for all my stories. I hope you enjoy! This takes place two years after the Characters sheet was created, so everyone's two years older. Mackenzie is 15. **

_After the attempted war, the Factions were at peace for a decade-and-a-half before issues arose once again. Tris &amp; Four Eaton helped to bring the population outside of the gates, to safety. There, the people from the old-systems began more modern traditions, the ones we find nowadays, such as modern-day highschools, and colleges. The children got better educations on the real past, and other subjects, such as geography. They started having regular jobs, and people weren't judged by heat-of-the-moment decisions they made when they were sixteen. _

I read that paragraph over and over. My parents tend to be mentioned in history books for their help with the community. That makes me mentioned a lot. Yet, school is different with my popularity. I am part of the popular crowd at school, but that I earned. I spent a long time working my way up the ladder. Also, I have the looks for it; at least that's what people tell me.

"Mack, get ready for school!" My older sister Emily yells from downstairs. Emily always drives me to school. But, Emily and I aren't the only children in the family. There's my little sister Kathryn who's 12, and my triplets Madelyn and Max. Maddi and Max are at boarding school.

I look in the mirror one more time, then slip my light-brown Uggs on over my leggings, grab my backpack, and slip my phone into my bag.

"Ready!" I call downstairs. I race down the steps of my house and dash to the garage, then take the passenger seat and wait for Emily to get in. (for a pic of what her house looks like, Google search 'Mansion is Lithonia, Georgia', then click on the 1st image in the 'Image' section)

By 6:55 we're at school, which starts at 7:00. I'm tempted to be fashionably late to my first class, so I stand by my locker texting my best friend, Lia. It seems like Lia decided to ditch today, or she's texting during class.

" , please come with me," A teacher (at least I assume that's who it is) says as they walk into a classroom.

"May I ask why you are not in class?" They ask. I still haven't looked up from my phone, but I think it's a woman that's talking.

"Well..." I say, still looking at my phone.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't want any excuses. Detention!" The woman says. I look up and see its Lia.

"You little..." I begin. Lia cuts me off with a smirk.

"Wonderful, innocent, beautiful, amazing, genuine, incredible best friend. Now, I have a date for you. I means you'll have to ditch, but…" Lia says, babbling on. Lia has tried more than once to set me up on dates (usually during school), and most have been unsuccessful.

"Who is it?" I ask, groaning at Lia's pleasure in this.

"Alex!" She says with a squeal. I chuckle, Alex is the guy I've had a crush on forever. (**I have a crush on a guy named Alex**)

"Now, let's go!" Lia says, clearly taking my response as a 'yes'. I walk out not knowing what to expect.

**Was it good? Comment if it was good peeps!**


	17. Thank You!

**This is just a little update. I would like to thank you guys for all the support with this fanfic. I will be continuing it, but as a new story, kind of like a sequel. It will be following Mackenzie's life, and will be filled with drama and tears. My goal for it is to make you cry, more than once. Thank you again and I hope you all have a wonderful Tuesday! **

**P.S.- I'm out of school already, so be expecting many updates for the next three months!**


End file.
